paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Two Unlikely Friends/part 1
In this Magical World Adventure, the pups must try to save a friendship when they hear it might be forbidden. Intro: Seeing Friends (The setting starts in the Magical World) (In the Cloud Area, where the clouds are floating near the ground, there is a big red barn with hearts decorated on it and special pens) (Near the edge of the barn, Lil' Leah, Maragold, and Rosie are waiting for something) (Lil' Leah is tapping her feet) (Maragold is lying down in the shade) (Rosie is looking out into the distant fields) (She soon sees something coming) Rosie: They're coming! (Lil' Leah and Maragold are alerted) Maragold: They're coming?! (Lil' Leah looks up and sees a stork) Lil' Leah: Rosie, that's just one of the storks... Rosie: Leah! I didn't look up! I looked straight ahead in the fields. If I'm certain, they should be here about-- Pups: PUPPY PILE!!! (The pups all tumble on the three girls) Rosie: *giggles* now. Lil' Leah: Why did you do that!? Rubble: ...It was my idea. (They all get out of the pile) Rosie: Haven't seem you guys since we returned Lanai back to her family and we returned to the Flower Area. Marshall: It's great to see you all again. Rosie: You guys too. Chase: I see why they call this area the Cloud Area. The clouds are everywhere. Aaaaa-choo! And they have dust here..... Maragold: Don't worry, there aren't dust clouds in the Magical Nursery. Penelope: Oh, yeah. You three said that you'd show us around here. Rosie: Come on! Let's go! (Rosie, Maragold, and Lil' Leah lead the pups into the Magical Nursery) Nursery Tour (The first part is the barn hay loft) (They see several eggs resting in the nest made by the hay) Penelope: Are these all the eggs? Rosie: Yep. These are new eggs. Until they are ready to hatch, this is where they rest. Maragold: The hay and sunshine from this opening keeps them warm, and the opening here is blocked by an invisible glass wall. It protects the eggs from predators and egg thieves. Marshall: Whoa. That's incredible. (He trips and lands smack dab on the glass wall) (The glass squeaks as he slowly slides down the wall) Rosie: Ooh... And it's made up of several hard materials, making it unbreakable and unremovable. (Marshall shakes his head) Marshall: I wonder how the impact is on fact moving hawks. Lilac: This is a very clever way to protect the eggs and the only way up is a secret passage way, so no sneaky egg snatching varmints can grab any of the eggs. Lil' Leah: *whispers to Maragold* What's a "varmint"? (Maragold shrugs) (A while later, they are all outside at the pens) (They see an empty pen) Rosie: Here's where the eggs that are almost ready to hatch are placed. Currently, all the eggs have hatched here. (The next pen has countless tall colorful flower buds all over it) In this garden patch, this is where the fairies are born. Skye: I thought a fairy is born after a baby laughs for the first time and-- Lil' Leah: No, those are Disney Fairies! These are..... Not Disney Fairies. Maragold: Each one of those flower buds has a baby fairy inside and the Nurse Fairies here take care of them, along with the creatures that hatch from eggs. Penelope: Say, were you 3 cared for here? Rosie: Not me, I was born at the Lookout, but my mommy still takes care of me. Maragold: I was born in the islands of the Magical Paradise, but I left in the care of Uncle Striker since my eyes are allergic to sea salt. Sea breezes really stings my eyes. But I was left here a few times in the Day Care. Lil' Leah used to be too, but she left sooner since she cried for her mom. (Lil' Leah's cheeks turn red) Lil' Leah: You didn't have to tell them that. Rocky: "Day Care"? Rosie: We'll get there soon. (The next pen has all kinds of small creatures in it) Here's where the babies are cared for. Skye: Look, there's Twinkle over there! (They all see the little Skitty chasing her own tail) Marshall: And there's Blue and Berry. (They see Blue the Minun and Berry the Plusle playing together) Rubble: They're all so cute! Maragold: Yep. (In the barn, there are cows and Miltank being milked) In this place, the cows and Miltank are milked to give to the little ones so they'll grow big and strong. Zuma: It looks sooo good. Can we have some? Rosie: Maybe later. Come on, it's time to see the day care. (On their way to the largest pen, the 3 Pokemon tells a little more about the nursery) You know, the fairies here can decide to go to the different worlds and share their gifts after they grow a little and practice their magic. Lil' Leah: That's not all. Some of the Pokemon are brought into the Pokemon World if they feel like they want to go there. Maragold: That's not all. Other creatures besides Pokemon and fairies are born here. Chase: Like what? Rosie: Well, there's also barn animals, but there are little creatures like-- Voice: Never thought I'd seen one here. Chase: Who said that? Marshall: You said that. ....Oh, never mind.... (They see a big crowd over at the large pen and the little creatures are all looking something, but are going nowhere near what it is) (The chatter is going on) ("How did it happen?" "It's a disater!" "Who put him there?") Lil' Leah: What is all that? (They all approach the pen) Rosie: Excuse me, sir, what's going on? Rooster: See for yourself, but you won't like it. (They all look inside) (Right away, Lil' Leah and Maragold hide from the sight) Rosie Meets Dewdrop (In the pen, everyone is staring at a small orange creature with orange wings and bright blue eyes) Little Creature: Hi! How are you doing? Wanna play? Wanna play? Huh? Huh? Huh? I'm good to fly! (He flaps a little but he quickly falls down) Other Little Creature 1: He's got 2 left wings! Little Creature: Okay, so I'm not up for flying, but I'm up for playing. Anyone want to play? Other Little Creature 2: Ha! Play with you!? (The other little creatures all start to laugh) (The pups stare angrily at the what they are doing and Rosie looks sad) Other Little Creature 3: Playing with you is like a posh lady getting dirt on her skirt! Other Little Creature 2: Not this time, reject! (The little creatures all turn away from him) Other Little Creature 1: I don't know what his species is called, but he certainly is a loser with a capitol L. (The little creature feels really sad) (When he tries to fly, he falls into a puddle with a splash) (The little creatures see this and all start laughing again) Other Little Creature 2: Ha-ha, hey guys, did you just see that? Other Little Creature 3: We definitely have to stay away from him! He's just pathetic! Cow: Look at him! The little ones are right. He's a disgrace to the nursery! (The Little Creature gets up and wades out of the puddle) (He then looks at his reflection in the puddle) Little Creature: What's wrong with me? Lilac: Can y'all believe that!? Rocky: I see it, and I'll never accept that! Rosie: Why are they all laughing at him? He seems really nice. (She sadly watches as he sniffles two tears) But I think he needs a friend. (Rosie sees what she has to do and approaches the gate) (The Mare and Stallion there notice her first) Stallion: *neighs* Hey, what are you doing!? Penelope: Huh? Rosie? Other Little Creature 3: What's she doing? Mare: You think I should talk some sense into her? Stallion: Let's see what she up to. (Rosie manages to get into the pen) Rosie: Uh, I need to get by, please. Can you let me by? (The other little creatures clear a path for her as she walks over to the little creature) (They whisper to each other that she's in trouble now) Hi, I'm Rosie, and I'm a Vulpix, what are you? Little Creature: I'm a Patamon, but I have no name. Rosie: Really, you know, your eyes are bright and blue like dewdrops. How about I call you Dewdrop. Dewdrop: Oooh... I like that. Rosie: Me too. Wanna play with me? Dewdrop: You wanna play with me!? Rosie: Sure, you don't wanna be here alone, do you? Dewdrop: *happily* She wants to play with me! She wants to play with me! (He gets so happy, he flaps his wings, but he soon lands flat on his back) (The other little creature start to laugh at him) (Even the rooster start to laugh) (Penelope stares at him angrily) Penelope: *growls* (The rooster is startled by her growl and runs off) That's what you get for joining the teasers. (Rosie helps Dewdrop up) Dewdrop: Guess you've changed your mind now, huh... Rosie: Really? (She blows on her fur bangs) Dewdrop: *Laughs* (He blows on one of his wings) Rosie: *Laughs* (The two leave the pen together) Dewdrop, these are my pup pals: Marshall, Penelope, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Lilac, Zuma, and Skye. Guys, this is Dewdrop, he's a Patamon. Dewdrop: Hi. (The pups all cheerfully say hi to him in their own way) Lilac: Have any of y'all seen Lil' Leah and Maragold? Mare: Oh, they went home. Rosie: Oh well. Come on, let's all have a race to the end of the field. (Rosie, Dewdrop, and the pups all line up side-by-side and ready to race) On your marks, get set... GO! (They all run off together) Other Little Creature 3: What does think she is? Crazy? Other Little Creature 2: It seems she don't have the smarts of a Pokemon! (They all laugh) (But the crowd, with disappointed faces, all leave) Other Little Creature 2: Hey, what are you going!? It's so funny! Hmph! Grown-ups aren't very funny! (However, no one notices that right where Dewdrop's tears landed, two flowers suddenly blossom out of the ground) Friends For Life (During this time, a song plays) Marshall: I'm gonna win! Zuma: No way! They don't call me "Zooma" for nothing! Dewdrop: In your dreams! Coming through! (Rosie and Dewdrop run past the pups and take) Rosie: *laughs* Come on, Slowpokes! Lilac: Who yuh callin' "Slowpoke"!? (Dewdrop and Rosie and near the hill at the end of the field) (Dewdrop suddenly trips and the two roll down the hill and land in a pile of autume leaves) (The pups hurry down the hill) Chase: Are you okay? Rosie: Yeah. Hey, we're in the Yearling Area and at Autume Everglades! Dewdrop: I love this place! Come on! (He jumps out of the pile and runs over to the Autume Everglades) (Rosie and the pups run after him) (They manage to get ahead of him) (Ahead is a small river with stepping stones) (Chase, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Penelope, and Lilac easily hop over the river rocks) (Marshall suddenly starts to slip) (Rosie catches his paws and he makes it across) Marshall: Thanks, Rosie. Rosie: Anyt-IIIIIMMMEE!! (She slips and falls in the water) (Dewdrop tries to fly over the river, but he falls in the water too) (Rosie and Dewdrop soon rise our of the water) (Rosie has a water lily on her head while Dewdrop has a frog on his head) Frog: Ribbit! (The frog stands on his back left leg and hops into the water) (Dewdrop and Rosie laugh) (The other pups laugh too) (The two climb out of the water and shake the water off) Rosie: Like my new hat? Dewdrop: It's so you. (Ahead is a lot of flowers and trees) Rosie: It's the Flower Area! Come on! (They all head to the Flower Area) (As she runs, the water lily falls off Rosie's head and back into the water) (The frog hops on the water lily with his front right leg) Frog: Ribbit! (The pups, Rosie, and Dewdrop run up the hill and roll down the other side and land on their backs in an open field of flowers) (They all look up at the beautiful blue sky, filled with clouds to look at) (Dewdrop and Rosie look at each other and giggle a little) Dewdrop: Oh, I think I have to go back... Rosie: But if you do, they won't ever play with you. Even though you're so much fun. Dewdrop: Maybe, but I have nowhere else to live. (Rosie thinks up something) Rosie: Stay with me. Dewdrop: With you? Really? Rosie: Uh-huh. Mommy is really nice and we think it would be nice to have someone else come and live with us. Dewdrop: Well.. okay! Let's go! Rosie: Come on, guys! (She and Dewdrop start to run) Last one to my home has to give a kiss to someone! (The pups runs after them) Zuma: Eyuck! That's not gonna be me! Chase: I'm not going to give a kiss! Lilac: Hey! Wait up! Rocky: If I'm last, I'm glad it will be one of you! I once dreamt I was kissed by a fairy! (The sunset is seen above as they run) The Warning (That night, at the Rosie's home) (From outside, a kiss sound is heard) Skye: *giggles* I always wanted to do that. (Inside, Chase has fainted and has pink cheeks) (Nearby, Majesty is talking to Dewdrop and Rosie) Rosie: So if Dewdrop stays, he'll only be picked on. But he's a lot of fun! Dewdrop: Not to mention she opened up to me. (Majesty had a surprised look on her face, but it changes to a happy face) Rosie: Can he stay? Please? (They both give her "the cute eyes") Majesty: *playing* Hmmm... let me think.... Oh, I'm just kidding. Of course he can stay. Dewdrop and Rosie: Hooray! Majesty: Come on, let's all get settled in. Chase: We'll be staying at Amy Darling's if you need us. Rosie: Night, guys! Dewdrop: Good night. And thanks for the best day ever! I have a lot of new friends, a new home, and I never had this much fun ever. (The pups leave and find Maragold and Lil' Leah waiting out there) Penelope: Oh, hi, girls. I thought you went home. Lil' Leah: We did. And we came back. Maragold: Does Rosie not realize what she did? Penelope: She opened up to Dewdrop. That makes so proud. Marshall: Me two. Lil' Leah: Listen! Dewdrop is a Patamon, and that's a Digimon! Pups: "A Digimon"? Maragold: We don't know everything about them, but Pokemon and Digimon are mortal enemies. Lilac: Mortal enemies? Like Dark Chaos? Lil' Leah: Nope. Like two creatures fighting over territory. Maragold: If you're not careful, Rosie might be in danger. Lil' Leah: That's what we came to tell you. Just letting you know, you've been warned. (The two leave) Penelope: Did you hear them? Lilac: We heard them all right. Penelope: Wait a minute. I heard stories about two opposing sides. And usually one from each side gets along, mostly kids or the love stuff. Lilac: That's true. If we don't do something, we might ne'er see little Dewdrop again, and neither will Rosie. Chase: I don't know what the two really said, but we have to save their friendship before it's too late. Other Pups, except Marshall: Yeah! Marshall:......... What's a Digimon anyways? (The other pups get confused) {To Be Continued} Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes